Dragon City
Dragon City is a American 3D Computer Animated Film Produced by Blue Sky Studios. It was released worldwide at July 20th, 2012. Plot Dragon City is a world where it is just Dragons. A Dragon name Rex is a father of Two. He is also a lone Parent after his wife died from a Disease. The two dragons Sol and Peter was playing with each other. Until a attack put the place on Fire. Peter tells Sol to run. Sol then saw Rex pinned down. Rex told him to run, so he did. Sol flew for 3 days. but then he bumped into a floating island called Dragon Island. He went to the island and met with Ian who is Rex friend. When Sol told Ian that Rex was killed. Ian was shocked. But he knows what he has to do so he took Sol as his own. 5 Years later Sol is now a young adult and he is getting used to the surroundings, He was playing a race with his best friend Troy. Sol won and went back to the island where Troy's brother Alexander and Troy's other best friend Chris was waiting. They are celebrate Sol' fifth year on the Island. Ian came and gave Sol a Helmet which was worn by Rex. Sol was so happy to be with friends that trusted him. Two grass Dragon's Lucy and Will came and gave him flowers but Troy accidentally Burned it. Sol decided to take a little fly around until he saw a Wind Dragon trap on a tree. He smash the Tree saving her. The Wind Dragon who's name is Jasmine said thanks. Sol took Jasmine to the Dragon Hospital and said someone scratch her Wing but she could fly. Sol was about to leave until Ian called him. Ian gave Sol a warning about strangers and left. Meanwhile a shadow figure was hiding and said and you think you are just like your father, think again. The Next Day Ian told the Dragons that someone sent him a letter. The letter said that the Island is in danger for being destroyed unless he gets what he wants. Ian said that will not do that. Sol step up and said that he will do it. Ian want to stop him until the letter change for i get what i want to i will get a Dragon name Sol. They said no and Ian wants Sol to lead until he disappeared. Jasmine and Chris saw him sitting on a ledge. Sol is nervous about leading but Jasmine said that her Mother was a good leader, and he should be too. Sol agree and he is ready. The figure was revealed to be a Wind Dragon name Max. He was looking around as he is preparing for war. 2 months later. Sol is still training to be a Leader while Max trains to be stronger. They knew they will be ready. Sol then got a visit from Jasmine and she was wandering if he can go with her for a walk. Sol agreed to he came with her without waking Troy and Alexander. They walk to the golden Tree where Jasmine showed Sol a message that was from Sol's father. It said "Sol if you are reading this, I am proud of how you become a great Leader"! Sol turned and saw Peter alive. the Two Earth Dragons hugged. Peter was the one who wrote the message as Rex and Peter was in jail for 5 Years but Peter escaped a week ago when Rex was Killed. Sol started crying but Jasmine hug him. Peter said are you boyfriend and Girlfriend. but when he turned. Sol and Jasmine left. The Two was laughing what Peter said as he went to the Island to see Ian. Sol and Jasmine was sitting on a cliff looking at the star. They were about to kiss until a Tree fell on them. They saw Max. He saw Sol and charged at him. Jasmine use her wing to block it. When Jasmine said "Stop Father, You won't kill him like you did to his Father. Sol flew away and Max called him a Coward. The Next day while flying away from the Island. Sol then saw a aura of Rex and he said to his son that don't give up, If you want to be brave just like me, Do it. Sol nodded and flew back to the Island. The next Day Jasmine told Ian, Troy, Alexander, Chris, Peter, Will and Lucy about Sol's Disappeared. Ian then heard a Explosion caused by Max. He knew this is the end until he heard a Voice. The rest of the Dragons Turned and Saw Sol ready for Battle. Max reach the Island and saw Sol and the others. He blew the trees and threw it at them. But Alexander and Troy used a Fire combo and burned the Trees. Sol, Jasmine and Ian reach Max and fought. Max defeated them and was about to Killed Jasmine saying you are not my Daughter. But Sol Block him with his new Helmet. Sol and Max fought. Sol smacked Max with his Wings and Defeat him. But Max used his Claws and Cut The bottom bit of Sol's Tail. Max was about to finish him, but then something light at Sol's cut tail and something appeared. It was armor. Ian said that Rex also lost a Tail and that armor protects him. Sol got up and Fought Max again and this time, He defeat him easily. Sol then fired a power beam and Max Vanished. The Island and the whole of Dragon City is save. Sol is the hero and he is ready to become a Legend. A year Later, It was Sol and Jasmine's Wedding. Peter was helping Sol get ready as he is nervous. but he saw himself and he knew he is ready. Sol saw Jasmine pretty as Usual and become mates. In a post-credit scene a Figure saw a Scroll saying a Year anniversary since Sol beaten Max. The Figure was revealed to be a never before seen dragon a Electric Dragon and Scratch the Scroll saying "You will pay for killing my Brother. Cast *Chris Pine as Sol the Earth Dragon *James Arnold Taylor as Troy the Flame Dragon *Mark Ruffalo as Alexander the Flame Dragon *Scarlett Johansson as Jasmine the Wind Dragon *Stephan Amell as Chris the Water Dragon *Mark Hamill as Ian the Flame Dragon *Christopher Walken as Max the Wind Dragon *Paul Rudd as Peter the Earth Dragon *Megan Fox as Lucy the Grass Dragon *Jai Courtney as Will the Grass Dragon *Cameron Boyce as Young Sol *Max Charles as Young Peter *Michael Caine as Rex the Earth Dragon Development It was announced at 2011 when the Director said that we need a film with talking Dragons of big adventure so he decided to make this film. The cast was announced at new years eve 2011. Critical Response Dragon City received Positive Reviews. Rotten Tomatoes gave it a 83%. On Metacritic the film has a score of 75 out of 100 with positive reviews IGN gave it a 8.5 out of 10. Sequel A Sequel Titled Dragon City: The new Leadership Was announced at the red Carpet and it was released at February 20 2014. The Third Sequel Dragon City: A Family Reunion was also announced and was set to release February 26th 2016 but was delayed to be release June 17th 2016 Box Office It opened with a $70.512.000 Dollars and it finished with a Whopping $710.500.310. Category:Films